


What happened on the tower of Caderega City?

by NuclearPowerC



Category: Geometry Dash (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Personal Canon, Personification
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearPowerC/pseuds/NuclearPowerC
Summary: About XO and his death. After that, he was reborn as a level of Geometry Dash.





	What happened on the tower of Caderega City?

KB：亲爱的听众朋友们大家好，欢迎收听本期城市访谈，我是Killbot。

XO：我是本期嘉宾，你们可以叫我XO。

KB：还记得以前的名字吗？XO听上去可不像正常人的名字。

XO：不想记得，我宁可自己只是Krmal凭空捏出来的。

KB：那么-你知道喽？

（硬物砸破玻璃的声音）

XO：闭嘴。我现在越来越想杀你了。

KB：XO先生现在情绪激动急需冷静，我们先休息一下。

（XO被暂时带离现场）

（广告时间）

KB：那么，请问XO先生愿意和我们分享故事吗？

XO：不想。

KB ：（动用什么东西的声音）不，你想。

XO：虽然记不清了，但我还记得我打工的那段日子。那时我在一家酒吧驻唱，因为声音好听外加长的还可以经常被点歌，收入不少。

KB：酒吧？真是个适合浪漫故事的开头。

XO：有个女孩每天晚上都来，点上一瓶烈酒，边喝边听我唱歌。（停顿，声音变闷）她偶尔也会点上几首老歌。

KB：XO先生？把脸埋在手心里听众们就听不清了！

XO：那个女孩点的情歌越来越多，但我没注意-我其实挺迟钝的。有一天，她给我也倒了酒，但我一点都没碰。

KB：你就这么拒绝她？

XO：保护嗓子要紧。那天晚上她缠着我说了很多话，从自己的上司讲到她幻想中我们的未来。那晚，她向我表白了。

KB：瞧你个不解风情的家伙！

XO：她不知道从哪里掏出来一大束花塞进我怀里，问我愿不愿意和她在一起。我完全被她吓傻了，都不知道那天晚上怎么回家的。

KB：可怜的女孩。

XO：她非常黏人，动不动就缠着我，逼我说我爱她。

KB：那么你爱她吗？

XO：好感可能有点，但绝对不是什么爱情。

KB：那你们怎么分手的？

XO：她开始拒绝我对她冷淡，后来约我去了电视塔，开始逼问我爱不爱她。我没来得及回答，她就开始推我，直到我从电视塔上摔下去。

KB：既然这样，你又是怎么活下来的？

XO：我再次醒来就躺在电视塔下的一堆肉酱和血污里，整座城市的人都不再认识我。后来，每当我半梦半醒的时候都会听到低语。

KB ：（小声嘟囔些什么）

XO：我听见了！我全听见了！

（打斗声和玻璃破碎声）

XO：死吧！你这令人疯狂的混蛋！

（事后XO以惊人的力量破坏了整个演播室。）


End file.
